Before the Night is Over
by CristinAnne1
Summary: If you knew the world was going to end tomorrow, what would you do? Yaoi, Ken/Daisuke


Pairing: Ken/Daisuke, some Taichi/Yamato, Hikari/Takeru mentioned  
Feedback: Criticism is welcome and appreciated. Flames are not.  
Archive: You want it? Take it - just tell me where it's going. I'm flattered. *s*  
Disclaimer: Okay, they're not mine. If you really thought they were mine, I don't think you'd be reading this anyways. Or else you just need a good therapist.  
Notes: This is my first foray into the Digimon fandom, and my first attempt at writing NC-17. If it's horrid, just tell me. And yes, I know some of it is OOC. They're older. That's my excuse. Really. Not beta-ed.   
  
***  
  
It was coming, and we couldn't stop it. We couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. It didn't have to anything with the Digital World this time, not really. But we tried to stop it when Koushirou found out it was coming - and it didn't work.  
  
We think we're the only ones that know. Can't be sure though, never know who else could have hacked into the system. But we think we're the only ones. There's a timer, set up by some radical, somewhere. We never did figure it out. But at exactly 5:00 tomorrow morning, all the world's nuclear missiles are going to off. All of them. And believe me, if Koushirou couldn't hack in and stop this thing, nobody can.   
  
So tomorrow's the end of the world. Completely, totally, forever. The end of the world. Somehow, we decided we didn't want to tell our families. Didn't want to be with our families when the end came. We loved them, but we couldn't tell them, couldn't let them think anything was wrong. So we pooled all our money, and we rented a little house by the ocean. It was expensive, but we didn't care. What else were we going to use the money for?  
  
So now I'm sitting here on a saggy couch next to Ken, checking my watch. Midnight. 5 hours to go. Jyou and Koushirou are over in a corner, working on their 4th bottle of Sake. Never would have thought them the type, but I guess it makes sense. What was more surprising was when half-way through the 2nd bottle Iori joined them. Normally we wouldn't have let him touch the stuff... but tonight we didn't care. Tonight even 12-year-olds can get drunk.   
  
Takeru and Hikari are sitting on the chair next to us, holding hands. Not looking at each other, or anything really. They're just sitting there, nursing bottles of beer, holding hands. It's kind of sad that even now, the end of the world, they still can't consummate their relationship. I tried asking Takeru why once, but he just shook his head and smiled gently. I don't think the rest of us will ever understand their relationship.  
  
Taichi and Yamato are a complete reversal of their siblings, kissing each other so fiercely it almost looks like it hurts. They've never displayed their affection so openly before, but it's not like it matters at this point. I'm sure they're going to leave to go to one of the bedrooms soon. I envy them that.  
  
The girls - Mimi, Sora, and Miyako - are sitting in another corner, talking. Just talking, and sipping some sort of cocktail. I don't know what they're talking about, and I'm not sure I want to. Every so often, a choked laugh will come from over there, and I'm pretty sure I heard Miyako crying earlier. That shook me a little, but I understood it. I'm almost on the verge of crying myself.  
  
I look at Ken sitting next to me, and grasp on to his hand, desperate for human contact. He looks at me, slightly startled, but he smiles. He understands. I get bolder, and I lean in to kiss him. He's startled, but not surprised. This has been hanging over us for years - we just never really acknowledged it was there. When I break away, I tell him quietly "It's not like it's going to ruin our friendship at this point." He looks slightly shaken, but he just shrugs his shoulders, and leans in to kiss me again.  
  
I hear a whoop coming from the corner, and see Iori look up and slur "It's about damn time," before going back to singing with Jyou. That almost makes me laugh, but all I manage is a weak smile.  
  
Suddenly Ken stands up and gives me his hand. I smile slightly and nod, standing up beside him. We turn to face everyone, to give them our final goodbyes, to tell them how much we love them. But we don't really have to say anything. Takeru and Hikari raise their bottles to us in a small salute, and the girls tell us "Sayonara" in small, choked voices. Jyou, Koushirou, and Iori tell us they love us they way only very drunk men can, and Iori begins to cry into Koushirou's shoulder quietly. Taichi and Yamato stop what they're doing for a moment, and Taichi says "I'm damn glad to have known you," and Yamato throws us a small tube. "We brought extra, just in case," he tells us, smiling.  
  
I look down at it - lube. I almost burst out laughing but it comes out sounding more like a choked sob. I glance at Ken, and he smiles gently. I smile back, and we clasp hands again walking down the hall. We go into the first bedroom, and I lock the door behind us.  
  
Suddenly the enormity of what we're going to do, of what's going to happen in... exactly 4 hours and 10 minutes, hits me all at once and I collapse onto the bed. I look up at Ken, and it's almost like his eyes are a reflection of my own. He sits down next to me, and we both start to sob hysterically, uncontrollably. But it's okay, we can do that here, because it's the end of the world, and because we love each other.  
  
We cling to each other, desperate just for the feel of another human being, just to know we are still alive. And slowly, we begin to talk. About the old days of the Digital World, of what we're going to miss most in this world, about what we think might be waiting for us in the next.   
  
Eventually I look at him, and I grab him and start to kiss him hungrily. He returns it just as desperately, and soon our clothes are in piles on the floor. Our mouths and hands are all over each other, licking and biting like a starving man given food for the first time in months.   
  
Our gasps and moans fill the air as our bodies strive to come to completion. He looks at me, and I nod, desperately, knowing the question he's asking me. He uses Yamato's gift, and with one thrust we're one, we're whole. I look at him and see that his face is an exact reflection of my own, from the wonder to the tears. It's the first time in our lives we've ever truly been equal. He begins to move, and together we bring our bodies to that completion we've been grasping at for years.  
  
We look at each other silently, and bends down to kiss me again, tenderly, "Aishiteru Motomiya Daisuke."  
  
I touch his face, "Aishiteru Ichijouji Ken."  
  
We're still connected when the world explodes around us.  
  
//Before the night is over  
Make your heart an open door  
Then all we hold inside us  
Won't divide us anymore  
Before the night is over  
And the time we have is done  
Before our courage fades away  
Let our hearts be bound as one//  
-Before the Night is Over, Gaelic Storm from their album Trees  



End file.
